Samsara's Journey
by Hunter XZ
Summary: Kamikira Onichi a boy part of a mysterious organization, enrolls at Kuoh Academy as part of a mission from his boss to keep an eye on the little sisters of the Maou. Will he last? OC x Harem


**Well, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

Kamikira Onichi stepped out of the shower, his long black hair clinging to his body. It was only 6:30 AM, but the teen knew that he had to get this out of the way early if he wanted time to make breakfast and get to Kuoh Academy on time. He walked over to the bathroom mirror, and, wiping the condensation off of the surface, looked at his reflection. In the glass, he saw a slightly tanned japanese boy with black hair and golden eyes. His black hair was long and straight, flowing down his back and ending at his waist. On his face was a large scar. It started on his left cheek, traveling all the way down his neck and to the top of his chest. The teen absentmindedly brought his hand up and touched the wound. "So it's already been five years." He said inattentively. After leaving the bathroom, he got dressed and headed down stairs.

Kamikira was now dressed in the Kuoh academy school uniform, consisting of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes. He decided to forgo the normal ribbon that accompanied the uniform. His hair now was now tied into a single long ponytail.

 _ ***Thirty Minutes Later***_

Kamikira was now in the kitchen, in one hand was a pan full of eggs, in the other, was a spatula. What he was doing was preparing the last part full breakfast, complete with toast, bacon, and again, eggs.

The boy heard someone walking down the stairs. Turning his head towards the direction of the steps, it was only a matter seconds before he actually saw the person.

She was tall, having more than a few centimeters over Kamikira. Her skin was pale. Her hair was a violet color which matched her eyes. The girl was currently clad only in a loose white tee-shirt, which did little to hide her voluptuous figure. This was Sakura Ravi, Kamikira's roommate and superior.

"Morning Kira-chan" the girl said sleepily.

"Sakura-sama, you're already awake?" The boy asked. "That's rare."

"Yeah," the girl said tiredly as she stretched. "Otou-sama called this morning. He wanted to make sure that there weren't any issues. Couldn't really get back to sleep after that."

"Is that so?" The black haired boy didn't look at the girl as he spoke, opting to focus on sprinkling pepper on the eggs.

"Yeah, but that's not important." She said, a wide smile coming to her face. "What's important is that you and I get to live alone together!" She jumped at the boy.

Kamikira sidestepped the attempted hug letting the girl fall to the ground. "Mmhm." He hummed simply. "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

She did as instructed. After taking a bite of the eggs, she shuttered a bit before swallowing. She looked at the plate in front of her. "I forgot that you can't cook." She stated simply.

A tick mark appeared on Kamikira's head. He turned away from the girl. "If you have a problem with it you can cook your own damn breakfast." He grumbled.

"Oh, don't be like that." Sakura said. "You know, it doesn't matter if you can't cook. There are plenty of great things about you."

"Whatever" He said as he continued to eat. The two ate in silence for a few minutes.

"Now this is great." Sakura said happily as she scooted closer to Kamikira. "Eating breakfast together, some light-hearted banter; This is how a proper couple should behave."

"We're not a couple." The boy said as he took a bite of his toast.

"Oh, do you prefer "fiance"?" She asked as she scooted her chair even closer to his.

"I never agreed to that." Kira said as he drank some coffee.

"But Otou-sama gave his approval." She state as she leaned into him.

Kamikira stood up, causing Sakura to fall over. "I feel like my approval supercede's his in this situation, regardless of his position." He said as he placed his dishes in the sink. He grabbed his bag and walked to the door. "I'm heading out."

"KIRA-CHAAAN!" The purple haired girl called out to him as he left the house, closing the door behind himself.

Once the door was closed, the teen looked to the sky and sighed. "This shit is my life." He said to noone. He then left the residence, heading for Kuoh Academy.

* * *

It had taken about ten minutes of walking for Kamikira to reach his destination. The walk itself had been pretty uneventful. It was what he saw when he arrived at Kuoh Academy that could be considered noteworthy.

There was a group of girls, somewhere between 15 and 20 of them in total. All we're wearing kendo uniforms and they were all huddled together. The girls were all swinging their kendo sticks at something. Judging from the grunts of pain he was hearing, the girls were attacking someone...or multiple people, Kamikira could see what from the angle he was at. The teen looked at the group for a moment. He then turned away and continued walking. 'That's not my problem.' The black haired boy thought to himself. He continued walking.

* * *

Kamikira was currently standing outside of his classroom, a bored expression on his face.

"Onichi-san, you can come in now." He heard from the other side of the door.

The black haired boy opened the door and walked into the classroom.

Upon entering the room, Kamikira saw his new teacher. She was tall, a little over him in height. She wore a white dress shirt and long black skirt. Her legs were covered by a pair of pantyhose ans on her feet were a pair of black, high heeled wore a pair of glasses.

The boy walked up to the chalkboard. Silently, he took some chalk and wrote his name for the rest of the class to see. "Kamikira Onichi" He introduced himself. That was all he said.

"...Don't you want to say anything more about yourself?" The teacher asked after a moment.

He turned back to the teacher."No, not really." He answered plainly.

"...Okay, well, any questions?" She asked the class. Several hands went up. Kamikira pointed to a brown haired girl in the front row.

"Where are you from?" She asked.

"Kyoto" He responded immediately. He pointed to a boy near the back.

"What are you hobbies?" The boy inquired.

"None in particular." He answered.

The questions continued.

"Why did you move to Kuoh?"

"Work" was his only answer.

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No" He answered.

"Okay, okay," the teacher began. "I want to get on with class, so just one more question."

Kamikira looked around the class. There were still a couple students with there hands up. In the end, the transfer student pointed to the glasses wearing boy boy in the middle of the class. "You, with the brown hair and glasses."

The boy immediately stood up, his hands slamming on his desk. "Why the hell did you transfer here you damn handsome!?" One boy with glasses exclaimed.

"I moved into Kuoh, and I needed a school to go to." Kamikira answered, unperturbed by the boy's behavior.

"What kind of bullshit is that!? A bald student asked. It might have been the lack of hair, but his ears looked really big, like a monkey.

"You came here to take all the beautiful oppai for yourself! Didn't you!?" This came from the most normal looking of the three. He had brown hair and matching eyes. He was also wearing a red shirt underneath his blazer.

Kamikira turned towards the teacher. Lazily pointing that the trio of boys, he spoke. "So, are they always like this or is today special in some way?"

The teacher sighed. "Unfortunately, this is one of their quieter days so far."

"...That's unfortunate" Kamikira told the woman after a small pause.

"Tell me about it," She began. "And I'm the one whos stuck dealing with them. It would be easier if the principle even pretend to give a damn." A tick mark appeared on her head as she talked. Clearly she and her boss didn't get along very much.

"Don't talk like we're not here! The boy with glasses said.

At this point, the girls in the class were beginning to get involved in the shouting as well.

"Shut up!" A girl with a ponytail yelled.

"We don't want you three to corrupt him with you perviess!" Another one shouted.

"Okay! That's enough!" The teacher spoke loudly, slamming her hand on the desk, to get the classes attention. "No one of us need this kinda trouble this early in the morning!" As the class quieted down, the woman turned towards Kamihira. "Anyway, you can call me Okamine-sensei. I'll be your homeroom teacher. There's an open seat in the back over there next to the window." The teacher stated, pointing to the seat next to the window in the back of the class. "Feel free to take it."

He wordlessly walked over to the seat. After pulling the chair out, he had down.

"Now, let's start class." Okamine-sensei stated.

* * *

 _ ***Lunch Break***_

Kira looked out the window. He had been doing this since the start of class, so he hadn't been paying any real attention. The teen had been nursing a headache for a while now. 'How long am I going to be stuck doing this?' He wondered to himself. 'I can't stand boring missions like this.'

There was also the part 2 of his current headache. The boy had been under the impression that he was done answering questions when he sat down, apparently, his classmates didn't get the memo.

"Hey Onichi-san, that hair's so long. How do you keep it clean?"

"Shampoo and conditioner"

"What was Kyoto like?"

"Big"

"You're kinda young to be working. What kind of job causes you to move all the way to Kuoh?"

"Personal"

"That's a nasty looking scar. How did you get it?"

"None of your business."

The questions continued on and on and on. Kamikira was starting to get annoyed. Turing his head to look at the crowd, he spoke."Shut up." He told them. "You're all annoying."

The room was silent for a moment.

"He's so cool." a few girls spoke, blushes on their faces.

"Look at that guy." One boy said in a bitter tone.

"He's getting girls without even trying." Another boy said.

'The fuck is wrong with these people?' Kira thought to himself. He stood up. Grabbing his bag, he pushed past the people surrounding him and left the classroom.

It took maybe a minute and a half for him to exit the building. While walking around, he saw a large tree. Deciding that that would be a good spot to relax, he walked over to the tree and sat underneath it.

While he did so, someone was looking at the teen through the second story window of the old school building.

 _ ***Old School Building***_

Rias Gremory, president of the Occult research club was looking out her clubroom window. The window faced the street, so during school hours there wasn't very much that one would bother looking at through it. Rias often looked out of the window when she was in a contemplative mood. It helped her think. From the window, one could see a solitary tree sitting right inside of the wall that surrounded the Kuoh Academy campus. After a moment, the girl noticed moment in the corner of her eye. She quickly focused on the movement and saw a boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail proceed to walk up to the tree and sit underneath the tree. The redhead kept her eye trained on the boy.

Her queen Akeno Himejima walked up behind her. Noticing her king's look, she followed Rias's line of sight. Upon seeing the boy, she smiled. "Something you like Buchou?" Akeno teased.

"Akeno, who is that boy?" The redhead asked. "I don't recognize him."

"Hm," the black haired girl stood by her king and looked out the window. "Oh, that's Kamikira Onichi. He transferred in today. Don't you remember? Sona showed his file yesterday."

"Kamikira Onichi?" The king said questioningly. "Now that I think about it, I do remember seeing his face somewhere before."

The black haired girl nodded. "Apparently his name can be translated as "God Killer with Ogre Blood". It's certainly a unique name." She stated with a small laugh.

"I see…." Rias stated.

"If I might ask, why the sudden interest?" Her queen asked.

"I'm honestly not sure." The redhead said. "I don't sense anything weird from him, but my instincts are screaming at me to keep an eye on him."

"Maybe you should have Koneko follow him for a few days just to make sure." Akeno suggested.

The redhead turned to her queen. "Yes, that's a good idea." Rias looked back at the boy. Her eyes widened slightly. "In fact, it seems like she's taken a liking to him already."

Akeno looked out the window again, and surprisingly, she saw Koneko sitting next to the black haired boy.

 _ ***Sixty Seconds Earlier***_

Sitting underneath to tree, Kamikira pulled a finely wrapped lunch box out of his bag. Sakura had made this for him yesterday. Apparently she had left it in the fridge overnight so it would defrost while he was at school. He had to admit that girl was a master chef, though he's never say that out loud.

After unwrapping the box, he used his chopsticks to grab a piece of chicken. He was about to take a bite when he noticed a presence next to him. The boy turned to see a small white haired girl by his side. The girl's eyes were focused on the food in the box, some drool was coming out of her mouth.

"What are you doing?" He asked the girl, a slight amount of irritation in his tone.

"Food" She said simply.

"You're asking if you can have some." It came out more like an observation then a question.

The white haired girl nodded.

"...No" He stated as he proceeded to take a bite of chicken.

"...That's mean." She said after a moment. The was the smallest hint of sadness in her voice.

"Your not a stray kitten. Don't expect to be treated like one." He continued to eat.

* * *

 _ ***One Week Later***_

'She's still following me.' Kamikira noted. The white haired girl had been following the boy for a solid week. Kamikira had picked up on it immediately. The girl was certainly passable at hiding her presence, but the teen had seen better. Anyway, the white haired girl was making sure to keep tabs on him, following him to and from his school. She was nice enough to leave him alone when he got to his house. The black haired boy had decided to simply ignore her and avoid drawing suspicion to himself, but this was starting to get annoying. 'Keep your cool, Kira.' He told himself. 'You've been careful enough to seem normal. This will probably only last another day or two.' Kamikira calms himself down as he continued to walk. While walking, he passed by an alley. Normally, he would have kept walking, but today, something stopped him.

"Help!" Kamikira heard from deeper in the alley.

The teen stood for a moment. He turned to look into the alley. 'I shouldn't intervene with this girl following me,' He thought. After a moment of deliberation, he sighed. "Fucking conscience." He mumbled to himself as he walked into the alley.

Deciding to take a look, the teen saw three adult men surrounding a young girl.

The girl was small, only being 13 or 14. She had blonde hair in twin tails and wore a sort of gothic lolita outfit. She currently had her back against the wall as the men crowded around her.

"Yo, you three," Kamikira called out loud enough for all of the men to clearly hear. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Stay out of this kid." The biggest one said. "Just do the smart thing and walk away. We're in the middle of something here."

The black haired teen scoffed. "Just my luck. I'm trying to have a normal walk home and I just happen to run into a couple of morons trying to molest an underdeveloped 13 year old."

"What the hell do you mean by "underdeveloped"!?" The girl exclaimed despite the situation she was in.

The teen's words evidently angered the man. "Why you little-!" The man charged at the teen, fist pulled back.

Kamikira's sighed. "Here we go." He mumbled. He easily dodged the first one's punch, giving him a retaliatory punch of his own. Kamikira's fist landed squarely in the man's gut. The man crumbled over and fell to the ground, unconscious.

"One" The teen said.

"Bastard!" The second guy ran at him, going for a punch of his own.

Kamikira simply brought his foot up and slammed it into the man's face. The guy went flying into the opposite wall and fell to the ground.

"Two" The teen spoke.

The last one, thinking his actions through a bit more, came at him with a knife. He tried to stab the teen, but Kamikira pushed the man's hand to the side and swiftly delivered an uppercut to the man's chin. "Three". He said as the man collapsed down to the ground.

Kamikira then tilted his head to the right, allowing the spear of light fly harmless by him. He sighed again. "So it seems I'm gonna have to deal with this now." He said as he turned around to face his assailant.

The girl he had just assisted was standing with her arm outstretched. The look on her face screamed of surprise. "Oh, I didn't expect you to dodge that." She created another light spear in her hands and threw it at the boy. Kamikira jumped to the slide to avoid the spear. He jumped back to avoid the next spear the flew towards him before bouncing off the wall of the alley to dodge the next attack.

"Stop dodging already!" She shouted at the black haired boy as she continued to through light weapons at him. "The sooner one of these hits you the sooner I can go home!"

He flicked his arm. Seemingly out of nowhere, a sword appeared in his hand. It was a simple katana with a black guard and matching handle. The blade was still in its sheath. He flipped it so he was holding the hilt with one hand and the sheath with the other. He looked at the weapon for a moment. "...No" He quietly stated. As he jumped to avoid another light spear, he took his hand off the hilt. "I don't need to unsheath this."

"The hell's your problem!?" The blonde girl said angrily as she threw another light spear. "Just die already."

Kamikira bounced of of the wall to avoid the next light spear dodged the new light spear. As he landed on the ground, the girl threw another weapon of light at him. Deciding to get the battle over with, The black haired teen swung his still sheathed sword directly into the light spear's pather. Much to the blonde girl's surprise, the swing was strong enough to defect her projectile into the ground.

"What the-" Before the girl could react, the butt of the weapon was driven in her stomach. The breath was knocked out of her as she bent over in pain.

The teen wasn't done yet, he grabbed the girl by her neck and slammed her against the wall."Was that it?" Kamikira asked, sounding almost disappointed. "It could tell those guys were hypnotised. It was obvious that this was some kind of trap. I just played along to see you endgame. Honestly, I'm underwhelmed." He stated. "Now, explain why you were trying to kill me."

"...I….. won't….talk!" The girl barely managed to gasp out as Kamikira kept applying pressure to her windpipe.

"...If you insist." Kamikira stated as he released the girl. She fell down towards the earth. Before her feet could even touch the ground, the black haired teen intercepted her with a fist to her stomach. The girl coughed out a small amount of blood before falling over.

Slinging the now unconscious girl over his shoulder, Kamikira walked out of the alley. He look at the corner as he passed by, just fast enough to see a small tinge of white turn around it. "That devil girl definitely saw all that." The teen stated. He sighed. "That's a conversation I'm not eager to have." Repositioning the fallen angel into a piggy back position, he walked home.

* * *

 **I tried to make Kamikira's seem like kinda a jerk, but not a dick.**


End file.
